The survivours
by spyguy181
Summary: I was in the chimaera when the bombings happened i escaped with my girlfriend but in order to tell you the whole story i have to go back a year before the attack were i met her
1. Revan

**Hi i hope you like this fanfic i've just started reading the series and im on the fall of five i hope you like it enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I was at a night club when the mogadorians attacked the ports. Fireworks where lighting up the sky then the mogadorians attacked. But I have to go back a year ago when I met her.<p>

I was in the chimaera. Was dancing with a girl named Raven she was my girlfriend. My name is Ryland. The lights bended at odd angle we knew who this was the bass did two beats every two seconds it got louder and faster the beat dropped and then came the lyrics: "you know I know. That we have a perfect world." The beat crashed again. "our world will come crashing down because they will come." We left the club and went back to my place. The next day I got up and made pancakes. We gave the idea of all these foods so humans and they grew off the ideas.

We got dressed and headed to the mall in capital city I wore my sky blue suit. She wore her light pink dress her blue and black hair looked really pretty when the sun shone on it. I couldn't help but stare half the time. She was so beautiful. Her tan body hazelnut eyes. That was one of the reason I fell in love her the other two was she was sensitive and always happy even after we get into fights she sticks with me. That's what I love the most she is always by my side. I could never imagine my life without her. "you know." I said

"great you've been thinking." She commented jokingly

"you should move in with me." I said.

"so ditch my apartment and move into your luxurious high rise. Yeah I can do that."

We got to the mall I had something in mind for her.


	2. Pittacus Lore

**hey guys i hope you like this part i changed the name of fours mother because Raven is cool. No because It just ended up being like this today and i forgot Fours mothers name sooo... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We split up I went to the jewelry store I picked up a bracelet and put it on my wrist. I ground in pain. "I see you found that bracelet." Said the jeweler "hi my name is Crayton."<p>

"I was looking for something for my girlfriend."

"Well that bracelet turns into a shield for self-defense so not recommended for the lady's." he picked up a necklace made out of ruby diamond and emerald. I paid for the bracelet and the necklace. I went to Raven "close your eyes." I said, I put the necklace around her neck and kiss her on the cheek. "open." I say. she looks at necklace

"whoa." She looked in awe. "This is amazing." She said as she kissed me.

"Wait till tomorrow I have a surprise that's huge." We went around the mall and I went to work at Chimeara.

"Two ampulets." I handed him two ampulets couples danced to the music others danced by themselves. Someone walked in he looked halfway through halfway life so about one hundred. He came over.

"I'm Pittacus lore."

"bull shit." I said.

He flashed his elder badge "sorry sir."

" I get that a lot when I went to other 8 people. But you know about the prophecy were we will be destroyed?"

"who doesn't sir."

"well I want your child to be one of the evacuees. Because I want him to be one of the nine elders."

"sir it will be an honor."

He punched out of work and headed home and told Raven the whole story.

"so you know what that means."

**couple of months later.**

My parents came to pick him up. "we'll take good care of him after all he's a reincarnation of one the nine elders."

"Remember you only his cepan can know so when the day comes."

"We know." They put Hadley my old Chimeara in his arms. "Bye Liren." They left "your name is Liren?"

"yeah so."

"I thought it was Ryland."

"That's my middle name."

"oh." She said. We went to bed.


	3. the fall and off to mars

**hey heres chapter four i couldn't wait hopefully ill be uploading two chapters every saturday at 8 pm east. time i recommend you listen to on top of the world by greek fire. so hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I charged at the mogadorian. I stab it and it turned to dust. The rocket blasted off "bye." I thought. I summoned a storm. Raven flew over and blasted fire at them. "He's off." I said I stabbed another I took one of their blasters and blasted them. They all turned to dust. "we need to get to a ship." we ran. Lightning rained around me with winds flinging mogadorians everywhere. Raven who was flying fell. A Piken came I picked her up. We saw other Loriens getting slaughtered and children too. "get to a ship." I screamed " I will hold them off." She landed next to me<p>

"I will die with you."

"my bracelet is in his chest." I turned into steel Loriens fell back to ships. Raven got hit by a sword a tear streaked down my face. Put my hand on her chest and healed her. she got up and shot fire balls at the magadorians we ran to the ships and got on. We lifted off to one of the territories in the outer rim. I relaxed and healed what I could. Some brought dead children aboard healed two out of three one died where I couldn't heal him. The place we were going was going to take a year other Loriens are there and mogadorians wouldn't expect it: mars. We have underground places there we have farms and water reserves. I healed the people I could. There were 100 children and 100 adults. When we landed on mars the people who greeted us saw the blood and cried we got off and hugged them and comfort them they asked us what happened we told that the elders covered up some wars and that the race attacked us and slaughtered us children, old and young. They asked who they were we said: mogadorians. We vowed to get revenge on them kill every last one of them. Got cepans to train the children. Weeks went bye training.

"okay ready to fight Raven." I lunged at her she side stepped making me fall on my face I rolled to my feet and turned invisible ran and punched her in the gut. She doubled over and got up shaking off the pain and punched me. "she's using her telekinesis to pin point my position. At that point a scar burned into my ankle me and her got down because of the pain. Before we left one the elders gave us a charm so that when one of nine dies it gives us a warning. We ran to the center. "ones down that leaves eight people should we go help?"

"you guys saw Lorien." I say "they can adapt to earth and blend in and when they get their legacies they can fight the mogadorians the we'll help them fight until then we train." I didn't like the idea either but it had to be down. We went back to training.


End file.
